1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system constituted by an imaging device and an information-processing device. The present invention also relates to the imaging device. The present invention further relates to a parameter-determining program for determining parameters to be used in the imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Images obtained by an imaging device, such as an electronic camera or the like, may be brought into a computer.
If a photo-retouching software has been previously installed in the computer, the user can utilize the software to edit each image so that it exhibits his/her desired colors.
In such a case, a purpose of editing the colors of images may be decided beforehand. For example, one purpose may be to make the blue color of the sky more vibrant, while another purpose may be to make the color of the human skin closer to red.
In this way, if a purpose is already decided in advance, it would be very troublesome for the user to perform edit operations for each image.